


Walk Alone

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un drabble à propos de Johnny Martin et de sa façon de voir Winters… De ‘vraiment’ le voir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Alone

**Author's Note:**

> No beta/love danger.  
> Un pairing assez rare... Mais comme j'adore Johnny Martin... ;)  
> J'attends toujours l'autorisation de l'auteur, mais bon, ça fait 6 ans qu'elle n'est plus active donc on risque d'attendre longtemps encore... xD  
> Juste un p'tit big up à Uki96 qui me supporte depuis des mois avec mes histoires BoB.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Johnny Martin n’avait jamais été un gars émotif ou sensible. Ça lui arrivait de perdre patience et de devenir sarcastique, un peu comme Liebgott. Mais mis à part ça, il gardait ses émotions pour lui.

Rien de spécial là-dedans. Les gars faisaient ça, ce qui incluait aussi celui qui dirigeait la Easy Company : Richard Winters.

Martin avait été surpris de connaître son vrai prénom – pour lui, il avait toujours été Winters ou « Dick ». Johnny ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que « Richard » lui allait bien. Rien qu’à voir la façon dont il présentait… ce prénom semblait plus… « raffiné », pour lui, comme avait un jour dit Webster.

Johnny n’était pas de ceux qui causaient beaucoup, non plus. Pas de ceux qui gaspillaient leur salive (bon, pour les insultes et les remarques dédaigneuses, ça valait bien un peu de gaspillage).

Martin préférait observer. Il gardait toujours un œil sur ses gars, ses amis, ses copains de Toccoa… Et il en était venu à regarder Winters, de plus en plus souvent.

Ce type était une énigme à lui tout seul. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais sa voix était toujours apaisante. On ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui, mais les gars lui faisaient confiance et le respectaient.

Pourtant, quelque chose contrariait Johnny chaque fois qu’il apercevait le grand rouquin : il semblait toujours marcher seul.

Martin ne l’admettrait probablement jamais à haute voix, mais d’une certaine façon, ça lui brisait le cœur.


End file.
